


Boyfriend/Assistant/BestFriend

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “Hey Todd. Todd, Todd. Are you awake ?""No""You're talking so that is obviously a lie"
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Boyfriend/Assistant/BestFriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Namorado/Assistente/MelhorAmigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044352) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Todd was at that comfortable moment just before falling asleep when are not completely unconscious but can already see images of the dream to come. The moment ended with the man who was sharing the bed with him on that night poking his shoulder and saying:

“Hey Todd. Todd, Todd. Are you awake ?"

"No"

"You're talking so that is obviously a lie"

"I'm barely awake, so it's only partially a lie, and one that I intend to make reality very soon."

"Okay. Could you delay this for a minute and answer a question? ”

"No"

"Please Todd, for me?" Dirk said and made that face. The one Todd hated, the one that worked every time.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We kissed right, and then other things and you said I could stay in bed after, so that means you're my boyfriend now?"

“Yes, I think so. Is that all you wanted to know? ”

“Not really, this is more of a question with multiple parts. Are you still my best friend if you're my boyfriend? ”

"Yes"

“Good, the idea of having a boyfriend is very of cool, but the idea of not having a best friend anymore made me kind of sad for a second… but I think that means if we break up I'll lose my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time. And no more assistant either and then the agency will end. And then I won't have anything again, and- ”

"Hey Dirk calm down, everything will be fine"

"How ?"

“I think we'll never have to break up”

"Promise?"

“I promise to try. If you try too ”

"I will try"

“Good, now I can go back to sleep ?”

"Yes, of course ... but can I say something before?"

"Sure"

“It's kind of a weird thing to tell a person that you're only dating for a day, actually a few hours, or maybe a few minutes if you count the moment you said we were boyfriends as the official beginning, but I want to say it because it's true, but I don't want you to think I'm weird. ”

"I already know you're weird ... and I love you too"

"Really ?"

“I would have punched you for all the questions while I'm trying to sleep if I didn't”

"Okay. Good to know. I love you too, you said before I had the chance. Anyway, good night Todd ”

“Good night Dirk”


End file.
